


To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves it when Cas takes control of him. Not that he'll ever admit it. Cas seems to know exactly how far to push him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away

**Author's Note:**

> For [cautionzombies](http://cautionzombies.livejournal.com/)' birthday. In January. Yes, it's taken four months to write 1600 words. I fail at life. She wanted toppy!Cas, so I gave her Cas topping from the bottom, whilst physically actually being on top. Because I'm awkward like that ;) Also, for day one of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/). A million and five thanks to the always wonderful [hsapiens](http://hsapiens.livejournal.com/) for the beta, and to [akadougal](http://akadougal.livejournal.com/) for the summary and title help!

Dean doesn't think he can ever get enough of this.

He's way too hot, can feel the beads of sweat collecting in the dip at the base of his throat, and he can hardly move beneath the weight of Cas pressing him down into the mattress. Cas is leaning all his weight on his forearms at either side of Dean's shoulders, his hands twisting in Dean's hair and their legs tangled together. All Dean can do is grip onto Cas' back, lie there and moan while Cas thrusts up against him, their dicks sliding together, pressed tight between their stomachs and slick with pre-come and sweat. He can feel that crackle of electricity that surrounds Cas, can almost taste it in the back of his mouth, and he wants Cas so fucking _much_.

It's not always this intense. Sometimes it's slow and languid, and it feels like they could be fucking for days on end; sometimes it's hard and fast and they barely even get out of their clothes. But then there are the times like this. Times when Dean gets a reminder of just how _other_ Cas is, of how powerful and terrifyingly beautiful he can truly be, and it always gets Dean hard so fast his head spins.

"Cas, c'mon, I'm dying here," Dean tries to move his legs, wrap them around Cas' hips to draw him in, but Cas shifts his weight and moves a hand to pin one of Dean's thighs back down to the mattress, "I want you in me, want you to fuck me now, Cas."

Cas just huffs a laugh against Dean's skin before leaning in to press open mouth kisses along his jaw line, "Not tonight, Dean. Tonight I'm going to feel you inside _me_. I'm going to hold myself above you, use my fingers to work myself open, and then I'm going to slide down onto you. You're going to beg me to move harder, faster, but you're not going to orgasm until I say you can."

Dean grunts out a moan at that, and when the fuck did Cas get so _good_ at this? At getting so deep inside Dean's head, practically under his skin, that he just seems to know exactly what Dean is craving before Dean himself even realizes.

His hands slip from Cas' back as Cas shifts onto his knees then moves to straddle Dean's hips. His fingertips can't help digging in to the strong muscles in Cas' thighs as he watches him fist his cock slowly, practically teasing Dean, before catching the pre-come collecting at the head and slicking it down over his shaft. He tries to relax as Cas leans over towards the nightstand to grab the lube resting there, then rocks back to cover Dean's hips, but he can't stop the automatic thrust of his hips as the head of his dick catches and drags along the smooth skin behind Cas' balls, a sudden burst of pre-come slicking the way. He's so close to where he really wants to be, could just grab hold of Cas' hips and tug him forwards a little and he'd be pressed _right there_ , ready to push up in to him, but before Dean gets the chance to move Cas is already kneeling up a little straighter, lifting away from Dean's body.

Cas flicks open the bottle of lube with one hand, before coating two fingers of the other with the liquid. Dean is completely fucking mesmerised watching Cas like this, watching how comfortable he is with sex now. Hell, how comfortable he is just moving in his own skin compared to before, back when he was still just some dick angel in a vessel. Ever since his second resurrection, since this body has been his and his alone, he's gradually become more fluid in his movements, more sure of his actions in a way that he couldn't have been while he was sharing with Jimmy. Dean likes to think that part of it is down to him, that he's helped to make Cas more aware of the perks of being human, or in Cas' case, the perks of being able to _feel_ like a human, as close as an angel can get without falling anyway. As much as Dean hates the thought of Cas actually falling, a strange, fucked up part of him feels a thrill at the knowledge that Cas is a little more human than any other angel. A little bit dirtier, more sullied than the rest, and all because of _Dean_ , because of how tangled up they are in each other.

Cas drops the bottle down on the bed and leans forward slightly, his left hand resting lightly on Dean's stomach, more for the contact than out of a need for balance, and brings his other arm around behind him. Dean's cock twitches at the thought of Cas working himself open for Dean, and he can feel another pulse of pre-come slide over the head of his dick.

"Cas, _shit_ I -- I need, y'gotta --" Dean's breath is coming short and fast, and he's not going to be able to last much longer like this. He can't see where Cas' fingers are pushing up inside his own body, preparing himself for Dean, but he _knows_ it's happening, he can hear the slick slide of Cas' fingers. It's entirely possible that it's even hotter than actually being able to see it. It's all unknown at the minute; he doesn't know if Cas is just lazily circling one finger around the rim, or if he's already fucking his finger in, working himself open.

All Dean _does_ know is that he needs Cas to stop being such a cock tease and get on with it.

"Patience, Dean," and yeah, Cas has that little half smirk on his face, the one that only Dean seems to be able to put there, before his expression changes suddenly, his mouth dropping open in surprise, lips forming an ‘o', and Dean figures he must have moved his fingers _just right_. He runs his hands up Cas' thighs, digging his thumbs into the muscle a little, right until he has his hands bracketing Cas' hips. He can feel the slight thrusting motions of Cas' body, and Dean can picture him pushing in a second finger, stretching himself open ready for Dean's cock -- the thought has him too close, he's already been on the edge for so long, and he has to move quickly, squeeze at the base of his dick to try to stop the orgasm he can feel slowly building.

Cas doesn't wait for him to regain control though, he swiftly shifts his hips forward a little, lines himself up with the swollen head of Dean's dick, and before Dean can react Cas is sinking down, unbelievably tight heat gripping him all the way down until Cas' balls are snug against Dean's groin. Dean tries to use his grip on Cas' hips to hold him still for a second while he adjusts and tries not to come his brains out, but there's no stopping an angel when they're determined, and Cas lifts up only to slam back down again, Dean's eyes rolling back in his head and toes curling while he tries to hold on, tries desperately to keep control amongst the overwhelming pleasure.

Dean's hands and thighs are shaking, trembling with pure fucking _want_ \-- and Dean can't tell which he wants more right now, to come or to have this feeling last forever, have Cas riding his dick from now until the end of time. He finally manages to get it together for long enough to thrust up into Cas, meeting him on the down stroke, and he thinks he might actually be able to keep his shit together for long enough, right up until Cas grabs hold of his own dick and starts roughly jerking himself off, head thrown back in ecstasy, and Dean is only human, he can't be expected to keep control while watching this.

"Cas, fuck -- ah _Cas_ , gonna come, can I, please, need to--" Dean can't even finish his sentence, can't spare the extra energy, all his focus is on the sharp tug in his balls signalling his coming orgasm, and he can't stop it any more even if he wanted to.

Dean watches as Cas' rhythm gets more and more erratic, his fist working frantically on his cock, slicking the pre-come over the head, and his hips losing the steady rise and fall as he works himself on Dean's dick. Cas grinds down, ass clenching almost painfully, and Dean can tell Cas is riding the edge too, his balls tightening in anticipation; all it takes is Cas finally whispering _Yes_ before Dean's coming hot and slick in Cas.

It only takes a few seconds before Cas flies apart too, stroking himself through it, come spurting over his hand and hitting Dean's chest and belly. Dean loves watching Cas as he orgasms, seeing the flush spread down his chest, and watching his hips jerk uncontrollably, but he can barely appreciate it this time, still too caught up in his own release. He's vaguely aware of Cas leaning down to kiss him, sliding their tongues together slowly, clearly in no rush any more.

Dean feels like he could sleep for a week. His eyes are already starting to close, and he feels more than sees Cas lift off of him, and then resettle by his side, arm slung low across the sticky mess across Dean's belly. Dean has a momentary ridiculous panic that this counts as cuddling, but then he realises that he's Dean Winchester. He doesn't cuddle. And Cas is just Cas, bad-ass mother fucking Angel of the Lord, so he doesn't cuddle either.

He rolls over into Cas' embrace a little and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
